On the Line
by CraziiLovah
Summary: We got it all, destined to fall. Our love was tragical. Wanted to call, no need to fight. You know I wouldn't lie. But tonight, we'll leave it on the line. SMITCHIE ONESHOT. SONGFIC TO DEMI LOVATO'S ON THE LINE.


**I swear I was hooked onto the song when I first heard it. I can't stop listening too it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and yes I am aware that I only used one chorus. Please review.**

**Song: On the Line - Demi Lovato feat Jonas Brothers**

**Pairing: Shane&Mitchie and a little bit of Nate&Mitchie**

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat on her bed tears streaming down her face. Silently crying.

"Shane, when are you coming back?"

"I told you. Just a few more months."

Her boyfriend of two years, Shane Gray was currently on this solo world tour.

"Ok. I miss you. I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

"I miss you too. Goodbye."

She sighed and turned around to face her best _friend_ and Shane's brother, Nate Gray.

She cried for about five minutes before facing him again as she began to kiss him passionately.

**I didn't wanna say I'm sorry**

**For breaking us apart**

Shane knew that Mitchie was cheating. He couldn't blame her though.

He was a horrible boyfriend. Spending all his time touring and recording.

Though he wouldn't admit it. He knew it was his fault.

He sighed as he hung up the phone.

**I didn't wanna say It was my fault**

**Even though I knew it was**

The next day, Mitchie debated on whether or not to call Shane.

Her cell phone in her hand so close to press the call button.

Then, something happened. She chickened out.

She knew she was in the wrong and had a feeling Shane knew what was going on between her and Nate.

**I didn't wanna call you back**

**'Cause I knew that I was wrong**

At the same time Shane was thinking the same. He decided to not to call Mitchie.

He knew he wouldn't be able to say anything at all.

**Yeah, I knew I was wrong**

Mitchie wondered, why couldn't Shane just listen to what she had to say for once.

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing a familiar ring tone.

She hesitated but answered it anyways.

**Listen baby**

Shane was in his tour bus trying to call Mitchie.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mitchie."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mitchie, I have to leave."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"On tour. For two years."_

_"But we just started dating."_

_"I know but nothing will ever tear us apart. Always and forever."_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Never would've said forever**

**If we knew it ends so fast**

"So hows the tour?" she asked.

"Good."

_FLASHBACK_

_Mitchie stood outside Shane's tour bus about to exchange their last goodbyes._

_"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" she asked hopefully._

_"Mitchie, I love performing. This is my dream. Just remember I love you even if we area thousand miles apart."_

_But seriously, it didn't sound quite convincing._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Shane, I need to tell you something. Something important," she started.

**Why did you say I love you**

**If you knew that it wouldn't last?**

Shane wanted to know what Mitchie wanted to tell him.

Suddenly, the line got muffled. They could barely hear anything.

"Sorry, Mitch. The line is breaking up. I'll call you later."

And then he hung up.

**Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying**

**The line is breaking up**

As he hung up the phone. Mitchie sighed again.

She was never able to tell Shane what she wanted to say.

Their relationship was as fragile as glass.

**Or is that just us?**

Little did she know, half way around the world Shane was thinking the same thing.

**Or is that just us?**

Shane, picked up his cell phone again and dialed Mitchie's number.

He waited for her to answer but in the end got her voice mail.

**I try to call again, I get your mailbox**

**Like a letter left unread**

Mitchie was lying down on her bed in the arms of the one and only Nate Gray.

She then heard her cell phone again.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"No one important," she replied as she rejected the call.

**Apologies are often open ended**

**But this was better left unsaid**

_FLASHBACK_

_"No more hiding who I wanna be THIS IS ME..." They sang in perfect harmony._

_The crowd went wild after Mithie and Shane's Final Jam performance._

_They smiled at each other as they both started leaning in for a kiss._

_As soon as his lips met hers they were both thinking the same thing._

_They were in love._

_END FLASHBACK_

**One in the same**

**Never to change**

**Our love was beautiful**

Now, Mitchie sits in her room alone. Wondering what she did to deserve this.

Shane's face is covered with guilt but he quickly wipes it off his face knowing he is living his dream.

Everything used to be perfect for the pair but nobody's perfect.

Everyone knew Shane was going to have to leave Mitchie someday.

**We got it all**

**Destined to fall**

**Our love was tragical**

Shane dialed Mitchie's number again.

Waiting for her to answer.

**Wanted to call**

Mitchie's phone started ringing.

"You should really get that," Nate said.

Mitchie nodded and went to her bathroom and locked the door before answering the phone.

She prayed that she would get the chance to tell him and that he wouldn't be mad.

**No need to fight**

"Hey Mitch," his voice as worried as ever.

"Hi, Shane. What's up?"

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I was... busy"

When she said that Shane immediately knew what she meant.

She was with _him_. I broke his heart when he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with his brother.

**You know I wouldn't lie**

**But tonight**

**We'll leave it on the line**

Mitchie hesitated before speaking.

"Shane, I need to tell you something."

"Yes," he said in the most curious yet upset voice ever.

Shane was in his tour bus when Tess Tyler, the daughter opening act of the tour, TJ Tyler.

"Shane... I'm back..." Mitchie heard Tess say on the other line.

Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Umm... umm..." she tried to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"What do you want to say, Mitchie," Shane said clearly getting annoyed.

"Never mind. Its not that important." she said sadly.

Before he could say anything else, she hung up.

**We'll leave it on the line**

**Yeah, oh yeah**

**We'll leave it on the line, tonight **


End file.
